1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic endoscope having a video-scope and a video-processor, especially, it relates to a signal process for displaying an observed image while recording a still image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic endoscope, an interline-transfer (IT) CCD is used to display a movie image on a monitor, wherein odd-field image-pixel signals and even-field image-pixel signals are alternately read from the CCD for one-field reading interval. When displaying or recording a still image generated by a one-time exposure, a shading or blind member is driven so as to block light that is emitted from a lamp and directed to an object, for a one-field reading interval. Thus, odd-line image-pixel signals and even-line image pixel signals are read from the CCD in order, for one-frame (two-field) reading interval, so that a high-quality still image is obtained without a blur.